Candlehead Babysits
by Agent BM
Summary: Candlehead babysits Lucy and Kevin While Rancis and Vanellope go cater Zangiefs birthday party, what could happen? Find out inside. Lucy and Kevin are my oc's not yours. Please review. Rating may change, but it's rated K plus just in case


**Candlehead babysits**

**I don't own Wreck it Ralph, Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter, Rancis and Vanellope's future kids, belong to me, and so does Rancis and Vanellope's future business**

It has been over a year since Rancis and Vanellope got married, and things have been good. Nothing has tried to take over the game, things were peaceful, everything was good. Rancis and Vanellope lived together in the castle, they spent their days racing or working in their new business, a bbq restaurant named after Vanellope known as Nelly's Roadhouse, it did fine for being a family owned business. And not long after they were married, Vanellope became pregnant, few months later she gave birth to 2 beautiful children, Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter, twins who looked exactly like their parents, except Lucy had blond hair and Kevin had black, and they could both glitch like Vanellope could. Now that we know a little bit about what's going on here we can get on with the story. Our story begins at Nelly's Roadhouse, Candlehead was just finishing her lunch of ribs

"Would you like anything else Candlehead?" asked Rancis

"No i'm good" said Candlehead

Candle felt something brush against her leg. She looked under her seat and picked up a baby

"Hello little one, where did you come from?" asked Candlehead

"I'll take her Candle" said Rancis

"Is this one yours Rancis?" asked Candlehead

"Yes, this is my baby daughter Lucy, and Nelly is watching over my baby son Kevin" said Rancis

Lucy glitched out of Rancis's arms and onto the counter

"The kids get that from mom, it takes getting used to" said Rancis

"Aw she's so cute" said Candlehead

"Yeah, she just loves to get into things" said Rancis

"How old are your babies?" asked Candlehead

"Both are about 8 months now" said Rancis

Vanellope came out holding Kevin

"Here's your bill Candlehead" said Vanellope

"Do I finally get a discount for being a regular?" asked Candlehead

"Let me think, no" said Vanellope

Rancis's phone began to ring and he answered

"Nelly's roadhouse, oh hi Ralph how can i help you?" asked Rancis "What, that's today? No i didn't forget, we'll be there for your party in 2 hours"

Rancis hung up and was concerned

"Nelly I almost forgot Ralph is throwing a birthday party for Zangief and we're supposed to cater" said Rancis

"Relax Flugs, everything is in the truck out back, but you did remember to hire a babysitter for the kids right?" asked vanellope

"Uh oh" said Rancis

"Please tell me you didn't forget? Rancis we can't bring the kids, remember what happened last time the villains saw the kids, they couldn't get their hands off them" said Vanellope

"I know I know, but where're we gonna get a sitter on such short notice?" asked Rancis

"I can babysit i'm great with kids" said Candlehead

"How about Gloyd and Taffyta?" asked Vanellope

"Honeymoon, what about swizzle and Jubi?" asked Rancis

"Working, Honey or Herschel?" asked Vanellope

"Don't want them near those bees and Herschel won't like them crawling around and messing up his theater, Adorabeezle?" asked Rancis

"I don't even want them with her, she's always looking for new science guinea pigs" said Vanellope

"Please guys can i babysit them please?" asked Candlehead

The 2 looked at each other and sighed

"Are you sure you can handle it?" asked Vanellope

"I've been reading a lot of books, i think i know what to do" said Candlehead

"(Sigh), fine, you can watch the kids, just remember to bathe them, feed them, change their diapers, keep Kevin from my dangerous weapons, and make sure Lucy doesn't get into anything she's not supposed to" said Vanellope

"And be careful when putting them to bed, they're part glitch and if you don't close the cribs all the way they'll get out" said Rancis

"And don't show them anything on tv they're not supposed to see please?" asked Vanellope

"I promise" said Candlehead

(A couple hours later at the castle)

Candlehead placed them on the couch in Vanellope's media room

"Ok babies, your auntie candlehead will be watching you for a few hours while your mommy and daddy go cater some party. We're gonna have so much fun, and we'll start with what kids love best, a funny racially insensitive cartoon" said Candlehead as she turned on the tv

**'Taffyta Muttonfudge presents, A Vanellope the squirrel cartoon, Vanellope the squirrel in Mexican trouble'**

A squirrel that looked like Vanellope was ordering a taco from a restaurant in mexico. She was given a taco and a glass of water. She went outside and ate the taco and drank the whole glass

"Nothing beats a good ol mexican taco" said Vanellope

Vanellope's stomach began grumbling and not in a good way

"Oh no i think that was a mistake" said Vanellope

She puked so much that she was sent into a tree. A bunch of mice came up to her and began beating her with sticks like she was a pinata

The 2 babies laughed at the cartoon and even candlehead

"Hahaha, stupid squirrel. Hey wait a minute, Vanellope the squirrel? Oh now i see why Vanellope hates these" said Candlehead "But who cares it's funny"


End file.
